


The five times they tried and the one time they simply forgot.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write a Ryack fic of 5 times they thought they were being secret about kissing and one time they weren't. And have the last one like making out :3 pleeeeease? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times they tried and the one time they simply forgot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaynuwave6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynuwave6/gifts).



1.

It was in the middle of lunch, Ryan had walked into the kitchen to find Jack preparing his meal. He glanced around the seemingly empty room, trying to be extra cautious. Convinced it was safe, he tip toed closer to the bearded man and snuck up behind him, enveloping his large arms around Jack's waist. For a moment, Jack was startled until he recognized Ryan's chuckle and then he relaxed around the strong wall of flesh behind him. Jack sighed in content when Ryan's lips brushed his cheek, turning into the kiss and meeting his own chapped lips with Ryan's soft ones. They tasted like cherry (something Jack had learnt about Ryan was his ridiculous obsession with lip balm. It was odd, but made for some interesting kisses.)

Kerry, who had innocently walked through the door to get a drink, stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and he let out a barely audible gasp before he ever so slowly backed away, hands up in the air. When he was sure he was far enough, he scurried back to his desk.

  
2.

Jack had ventured into the animator's space in search of Ryan, with the intent of asking him to lunch. When he arrived, his plans soon changed. Ryan slumped in his chair, hand resting idly on his mouth as an unfinished editing project lay open on his computer. His jaw was slack, mouth slightly open and a hint of drool on his chin. His eyes were shut, breathing shallow and Jack didn't have the heart in him to wake Ryan up. Instead, he slowly made his way closer and gently ghosted his hand over Ryan's to save and edit his work. When that was done and Ryan still slept peacefully, letting out a small snort that left Jack stifling a chuckle, the ginger man leaned down to place a kiss to Ryan's forehead. He lingered there, knowing that every one had already left and there was nobody around to watch.

As Jack skipped away, all smiles and cheery whistling, Lindsay was awkwardly tucked away in one of her coworker's stalls. She'd only returned to grab her jacket and yet she got much more than she bargained for.

  
3.

The third time was in the Achievement Hunter office, halfway through the morning when people were still half asleep and yet almost aware. Geoff's staring idly at his screen with glazed over eyes, Ray is furiously trying to get an achievement, Michael's swearing at his screen and Gavin - well, he's just being Gavin. Jack had left to get himself a drink but he soon returned, spying Ryan spread out across his couch with a smug grin. Jack sheepishly looked around the room and, once he was satisfied everyone was preoccupied, quickly swooped in to press a gentle kiss to Ryan's forehead before he scurried over to his own desk.

  
He didn't count on Gavin spinning around in his chair and catching the whole thing, staring wide eyed and bewilidered at the sight before him. When Jack moved away he caught Ryan's gaze and watched as the older man slowly placed a finger to his lips, a silent plead. Gavin, mostly confused and desperately trying to remove the image from his brain, nodded.

  
4.

It was Ryan's idea, sneaking off into the closet like school girls. It was Ryan's idea and yet Jack owned it, arms snaked around his boyfriend's neck and breath heavy on his skin. Ryan was trying, and failing, to hold in the moans as Jack kissed at the sensitive skin just under his jaw. His own strong, large hands cupped Jack's hips and squeezed with every nip from Jack's teeth. Ryan's own teeth worried his lip, drawing blood from the skin there and painting them red as Jack increased his efforts on his neck. Ryan was struggling to stay quiet, attempting to bury his mouth into Jack's soft hair as the ginger below him giggled into the crook of his neck.

  
On the other side of the door Matt stood stunned, hand reaching out for the handle and yet not quite making it there. It hung, awkwardly in the space between the handle and Matt's side until the CEO let it drop and he turned from the door. He caught Burnie on his way to the same supply closet, linking their arms and distracting him with ideas that really could have waited for later.

  
5.

They're doing an Achievement Guide, the office is quiet and it's only them and Ray who is left. They're sitting at Jack's desk, simply because Ryan doesn't have one and Ray has their back to them. Ryan is supposed to be helping with some commentary but he stopped talking long ago, staring at Jack in a dreamy manner. He's studying Jack's eyes, face and his lips. He simply can't get over how beautiful his boyfriend is and as Jack talks it draws him closer. Ryan drinks in the sound of his voice and before he can even think his hand is cupping Jack's bearded jaw and turning his head for a kiss. Their lips meet and for a moment Ryan's disappointed when Jack's voice dissapears but he figures this is much more rewarding. When Ryan pulls away Jack is flustered and desperately trying to save the video but they both know it's lost.

  
Ray had turned at the sudden silence but as he saw his two friends and fellow coworkers kissing out, he had promptly returned his gaze back to his screen. He didn't have to deal with that.

  
6.

It's at another one of Burnie's famous barbecues, where everyone is drunk and those who are not are trying to keep their friends standing. Geoff and Griffon have started a drinking game somewhere outside and Ray is coaxing a stumbling Joel into the back of a cab as they say goodbye for the night. Gavin is in the pool, being held under by a laughing Michael while Lindsay cheers him on from the sidelines. Ashley's poking at the sausages Burnie is preparing while Arryn, Barbara and Kara decide that now is the best time to announce their new pop band with a terrible, out of tune karaoke session. Jack and Ryan are buzzed themselves, not quite hidden in the crowd and at the moment they simple don't care. They aren't aware of anyone else around them, just each over and as Ryan towers over him with every intention of kissing him as though they were alone in the bedroom - Jack lets him. Their teeth knock but then Ryan turns and it's the perfect angle, lips locked and tongues curling around each other as they hold each other close. Jack's hands reach to entangle in Ryan's hair and Ryan's hands aren't shy as they grope Jack's ass. It's perfect, raunchy and risky and neither care.

  
The entire barbecue, for a moment, stops and stares at them. Those who don't know take mere seconds to let it wash over their head, several gasps eliciting from people. It's silent as Burnie stops flipping sausages, Ashley drops her hand to stare and Arryn, Kara and Barbara stop mid chorus. Geoff's looking at them through his drunken haze, Griffon's using his arm to steady herself as she looks over. Gavin is let up, gasping for air and then smiling goofily in Jack and Ryan's direction as Lindsay and Michael try to take in this new development. It lasts a moment and then it's over, some people cheer (including Gavin before he's dunked back below the water) and others just keep their conversation. When Jack and Ryan break away they realize where they were, who they were with and what they've done and they notice the lack of reaction. It's Ryan who shrugs it off, smiling down at his boyfriend before pulling him close once more.


End file.
